Sur un air de
by CassYuna
Summary: Hellow, on se retrouve pour une toute nouvelle série en co-écriture avec le superbe YoshiNolan. Cette série est un recueil de drabble avec une chanson/musique comme point de départ, un couple lié (BriGrim, UnsTiteuf, Armaël, Sianny, Siphagiel,...) et une histoire Yaoi. Les chansons ne seront pas chantée, modifiée ou parodiée.
1. Chapter 1

Sur un air de...Ievan's Polka

 _Hellow, aujourd'hui cette Drabbe est en co-écriture avec YoshiNolan. La chanson à écoutée est ''Ievan's Polka'' version Hatsune Miku. Fanfic sur du Sianny. Il sera important d'écouter et de regarder le clip, sur YouTube (logique), pour mieux comprendre l'histoire et parfois le délire qui est dedans. Dans cette fanfiction, nous parlerons de ''Just Dance 2016'' mais sachez que nous ne sommes en aucun cas sponsorisé par ''Ubisoft'':-) .PDV: Siana._

 _Enjoy :-)_

 _Musique à écouter:''Ievan's Polka'' Hatsune Miku_

 _watch?v=af84ASGmMHQ_

Aujourd'hui j'ai invité Gynny pour passer une journée entre filles, faire du shopping et faire une partie de Just Dance. En rentrant du shopping et après avoir ré-testé les vêtements, s'amuser et surtout coupé les étiquettes qui font chier, il faut l'avouer et surtout celle qui gratte dans le vêtement, j'installe le jeu pour danser. C'était absolument ce qu'on voulait faire. Nous décidons de danser sur ''Ievan's Polka'' de Hatsune Miku. J'eus l'idée danser avec un poireau à la main comme à la PGW (#souvenir_avec_Bri, car il danse très mal et pour rigoler je lui avais dit que je lui donnerais des cours de danse). Nous nous amusions bien, et nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher d'essayer de chanter. C'est un peu compliqué. Une fois la musique finit, et que j'eus gagnée, Gynny tomba dans mes bras en me reprochant d'avoir gagné, et se plaignit de danser comme un pied et en plus de perdre toujours à ce jeu. Je la réconforta en l'enlaçant de retour,et en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un jeu et qu'elle était meilleure écrivaine que moi, de toute façon, ce qui compensait. En effet j'ai écris une FanFiction mais je n'avais pas voulu la poster car je la trouvais nul. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Alors, sans que je m'y attende, Gynny releva son beau visage avec un mouvement de cheveux qui sentaient tellement bon, me fixa tendrement avec ses magnifique yeux. Nos regards se noyaient l'un dans l'autre comme si on s'hypnotisait. Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. À l'instant où je me mis à y réfléchir, si c'était l'amour, la tristesse,... je me fis interrompre puisqu'elle décida de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un frisson me parcourue et me réconforta. Alors, dès ce moment je compris que nous étions destinées l'une pour l'autre, mais Gynny fût surprise que je ne l'ai pas repoussé car je lui avais rendu tendrement. Nos sentiments étaient réciproques.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. Suivez-moi sur Twitter ( CassYuna19), sur ( CassYuna) et allez voir Ff_YoshiNolan. Proposez nous des idées de chansons avec un couple, on essayera de les faire :-).


	2. Chapter 2

Sur un air de... Let it go

 _ _Salut à vous, aujourd'hui cette Drabbe est en co-écriture avec CassYuna19. La chanson est ''Let it go'' de la Reine des neiges sur du Unstiteuf. Il sera important d'écouter et/ou de regarder le clip pour mieux comprendre l'histoire. Dans cette fanfiction, nous parlerons d'une musique de ''Disney''mais sachez que nous ne sommes en aucun cas sponsorisé par ''Disney'' :-). Drabble très court. PDV: NT__

 _Enjoy_

 _Musique à écouter:''Let it go'' la Reine des neiges_

watch?v=L0MK7qz13bU

Après cette journée à la PGW tous mes amis eurent ''Libérée, Délivrée'' en tête. Je l'avais chanté. Ça ne leur avaient pas plus car cette chanson reste en tête. Chanté une fois, dans la tête pour toutes les fois. Unster avait encore moins apprécié. Il haïssait cette musique au plus haut point. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de la journée. Je pense que c'est de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas le blesser surtout juste pour une musique mais non, monsieur me faisait la gueule

Alors, à l'hôtel, je voulais aller le voir pour m'excuser, donc j'allais dans sa chambre. En frappant à la porte j'eus peur car je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'allais improviser tant pis. Il m'ouvrit et me demandât ce que je fessais ici. Naturellement je lui avais poser la question pour savoir pourquoi il me faisait la gueule. Il me répondit qu'il en avait marre de cette musique mais qu'en aucun cas il me faisait la gueule et je lui demandais pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé de la journée alors. Il ne me répondit pas. J'étais sur le point de reposer la question. Je déteste quand on me fait ça, mais il me prit dans ses bras et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et me dit que c'est parce qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer devant les autres. Il est tellement mignon quand il est comme ça. Notre amour ne sera plus jamais caché.

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. Suivez-moi sur Twitter ( Ff_YoshiNolan) et allez voir CassYuna19. Proposez-nous des idées de chanson :-)_**


End file.
